charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Nixie
|species = Nixies |loyalty = Themselves |hideb = n |active = *Hydrokinesis *Shapeshifting *Regeneration *Force Field *Liquification *Cryokinesis *Atmokinesis |inactive = Immortality |hidef = n |only appearance = Light of the World}} Nixies are beautiful pixie-like sea creatures who appear in the non-canonical novel, Light of the World. These beings are tricksters. Sometimes good, sometimes evil, and sometimes used by one side or the other. The Nixies were Chet, Harry & Steve.Light of the World History Nixies used to have their own language and spoke old English in the past, but have since moved with the times and grown accustomed to the modern language. Harry, Chet and Steve The three nixies who live on the coast of Serenity Cove have been in one another's company for at least three thousand years. When they learned of the Lighthouse Keeper's evil plan, they did their best to keep it from happening, including attempting to ruin his wedding to Lyssa Ainsley, which was part of his plan. They hit a wall when the Charmed Ones came and assumed they were evil. The nixies were captured and contained in a prison of fire. When Phoebe Halliwell became captured herself, she learned what the nixies were trying to do, and they worked together to reach out to Piper and Paige. The nixies realized the cage was faulty in its environmental design; if they could so much as make a hole in the ground or shift the rocks, the cage's magic would weaken. After escaping their prison, the nixies held the sea monsters at bay while letting the sisters defeat the keeper. The three nixies showed up again at the reception party, this time in human form. Physical Description Nixies look like living ice sculptures, with tiny fish swimming in pockets of water within their elegant bodies. Nixies have thin, sleek overlaying arms and legs, wavering talon-like fingers and toes and ovoid heads. Appendices Book of Shadows Nixies *The Book of Shadows has an entry on nixies, but the only content revealed in it is "they are sometimes good, sometimes evil, sometimes used by one side or the other." Spells To Trap a Nixie :(needs potion) :Imprisoned be :Mr. Water-ee To Drive Nixies Away :Those who just fell like rain. :Begone, begone down the drain. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Hydrokinesis:' The ability to create and control water. *'Shapeshifting:' The ability to change one's appearance. Nixies could take on human form and manipulate their watery bodies to form small currents. **'Liquification:' The ability to transform the body into a liquefied state. **'Regeneration:' The ability to regenerate after sustaining damage. *'Force Field:' The ability to create protective force fields. The Nixies used a shield to protect Piper, Paige and Lyssa from the Lighthouse Keeper's discord spell, and help Paige tap into her Orbing power. *'Cryokinesis:' The ability to create and control ice. The leader nixie could blow a freezing breath that froze water. ;Other Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to live an infinite lifespan at a seized age. The nixies have lived in the sea for at least three thousand years. Notes and Trivia *When asked how the nixies got the term, their answer was "because pixies was taken". References Category:Mythological Characters Category:Novel Characters